Strawberry Flavored Lollipops
by Fluff Inc
Summary: [AU-ish][AXC] Seven-year-old Cagalli trying to convince Athrun that lollipops are not that bad. Athrun trying to convince Cagalli he isn't an alien.


"But I don't like lollipops."

It took her a few moments.

"It's strawberry."

He did not need a second.

"I hate strawberry."

- - -

**Strawberry Flavored Lollipops**

Copyright Jess-_chan_

**Disclaimer:** Not only is the author guilty for borrowing the characters of Gundam Seed she also stole an orange-flavored lollipop from her sister.

**Author's Notes:** My first Gundam Seed fictation. Dedicated to no one in particular. Warnings for AU setting, OOC-ness, fluff, and the general vagueness and confusion that comes with it. As per usual this author took a random obscure fluffy plot and ran away with it.

- - -

Cagalli was completely baffled.

Her seven-year-old mind cannot comprehend how anyone could refuse to accept a lollipop. A strawberry flavored one for that matter.

Sure he had weird sticky-out blue hair but they did belong to the same species.

Or did they?

"Are you an alien?"

The words just came out.

And if she had suspicion that the boy with the weird sticky-out blue hair was looking at her strangely it was confirmed by now.

"…"

- - -

Athrun was as baffled as Cagalli (not of course that he knew of her name.)

Moments ago this girl had thrust into his face a lollipop and now she was talking about extra terrestrials.

"Don't you want the lollipop?"

He stared some more.

Then he remembered vaguely that his mother told him it was impolite to stare.

"But I don't like lollipops."

It took her a few moments.

"It's strawberry."

He did not need a second.

"I hate strawberry."

He watched in amusement as her eyes went wide.

"You _are_ an alien."

By this point of the conversation he was completely lost.

Not that he had a grasp of the conversation beforehand.

So lost he was in his thoughts it took him a second too late that the girl with a fetish for lollipops was pulling at his hair.

If he were older he would've told her it was an invasion of privacy.

Such words did not come to a seven-years-old however.

"Only aliens have blue hair."

"I'm not an alien," Athrun probably should have confirmed this tiny piece of fact a while earlier.

Athrun recognized the look she was giving him as a: you-are-crazy look.

He was slightly miffed.

He was the one who should've been giving the girl that particular look.

- - -

Cagalli entwined her finger in an especially long strand of weird sticky-out blue hair.

She was quite surprised that it was rather soft.

She gave it an experimental tug.

A muffled exclamation reminded her that she was pulling the hair of an alien.

Said alien seemed to have been glaring at her.

She took back her hand sheepishly.

She did not want this alien to abduct her and take her away from her Daddy. Who knows if they had strawberry flavored lollipops in the blue-haired alien's planet?

Even If this particular alien had very soft hair.

Unconsciously she twirled a lock of her own hair.

Maybe aliens used a special kind of shampoo?

- - -

Athrun was getting impatient.

And he was not the type to get impatient.

"So Mister Alien—"

"—I'm **not** an alien!"

This garnered him a few stares.

They were after all in the middle of a park with the presence of the general public.

To his surprise the girl only nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep your secret Mister Alien."

This time it was him who did the staring.

The staring did not last long as he took hold of both her shoulders encased in soft cotton sleeves.

"I. Am. Not. An. Alien."

The girl blinked owlishly at him.

"Are you sure?"

Athrun could've sworn his right eye twitched.

"Yes. I am sure."

The girl frowned at him.

"Okay."

Her tone was tentative.

There were a few blessed moments of silence.

In the next few years he would learn to treasure these few blessed moments

- - -

"Are you sure you're not one?"

Maybe she should have not said that.

The alien—oops—the boy with the weird but soft sticky-out blue hair who claimed to be human looked mad.

She tried to pacify him.

She shoved the strawberry flavored lollipop into his face.

She also smiled her cutest smile at him.

Maybe if she looked adorable enough the alien would have second thoughts about eating/abducting her.

Oh wait… he wasn't an alien.

She had serious doubts about this one though.

- - -

Athrun was back to being baffled.

Was it not the lollipop thrusting that got them started on this whole complicated (to a seven-year-old) dilemma?

The girl must've noticed his look

"It's lollipop."

"I know."

"It's strawberry."

"I know."

"It's sweet."

"I know."

"You have blue hair."

"I know."

"You're an alien."

"I know—I meant **NO**!"

She titled her head sideward.

"I'm not an alien."

He sighed.

- - -

Cagalli frowned.

The alien/boy look tired.

Lollipops always made her feel energized.

Instinctively she took one of his hands fisted at his sides, opened it without no difficulty (Athrun was too stunned to react), and pressed the lollipop at his open palm.

She smiled a bright smile.

And ran.

Maybe if she were lucky she'd find the alien tomorrow. This time she would bring chocolate. Maybe the alien preferred that.

- - -

Athrun could only stare at the piece of candy at his hand.

After a few moments he smiled.

--Owari.


End file.
